Quand les fleurs refusent de fleurir
by Tay Clarke
Summary: Hopefully you guys can read french!. English translation will be added


« Quand les Fleurs Refusent de Fleurir »

« Quand les Fleurs Refusent de Fleurir »

« J'ai reçu une fois une lettre De quelqu'un je n'ai pas su que Son coeur s'avait été cassé Elle n'a pas eu de

lieu pour aller « Vous voyez, elle avait espéré Que ceci ait été juste un rêve Sa lettre était déchirure-taché

Et déchirant de lire « Il a dit Cher étranger : Vous ne savez pas probablement pourquoi j'arriverais écrire

Mais je vous sais bien que vous ne me savez pas » « Mais j'ai une question que je sais ce pourrait être

étrange Vous voyez que j'ai été excédé Avec aucune façon pour cacher mon visage je me sens comme si mon coeur

est incapable de saigner j'ai des déchirures que je refuse laisser la chute Piquant mes yeux » « je suis

incapable à l'endroit

Etaient l'a arraché timidement mes rêves L'une qui m'a dit Qu'il calme m'a aimé » « au fond que j'ai vu Dans

une encre de couleur différente Il a lu s'il vous plaît m'aide Sincèrement, Lilly » « d'abord je n'ai pas su

quoi dire je n'ai pas su ce que pour me sentir que je n'a pas eu d'idée qui quelque chose si pénible pourrait

adhérer des étranger complets » « Si je réponds Cher Lilly : C'est juste une mémoire Prend les morceaux Qu'il

est parti vous avec » « ne s'inquiète pas Si Bientôt vous verrez que Cette douleur est vraie Et ces blessures

guériront » « attendt Juste Et votre coeur ne sera pas réparé de besoin faisant semblant Que vous allez très

bien Votre coeur s'a été cassé » « Vous avez besoin de lâcher toutes ces Déchirures qui piquent vos yeux Pour

vous voient l'accord pour pleurer » « maintenant vous pouvez sembler sans valeur qu'Il A bien à aller quelques

nuits sans le sommeil ne s'inquiètent pas, Lilly, vous serez beau Vous vous sentez comme si vous ne sourirez

jamais Ou n'aurez jamais un autre jour rêve Le l'un était la mouche de l'ange Et il est par votre côté »

« Vous voyez, Lilly il y A seulement l'obscurité Si vous ne vous déplacez pas sur il y A seulement le

déchirement Facile à perdre un meilleur ami Et le l'un qui a rempli votre coeur » « Mais sans vous, Lilly il y

aura seulement l'herbe que Nous verrons seulement vert Fait ne vous voyez pas ? Ceci est ce qu'arrive « Quand

les Fleurs Refusent de Fleurir »

« J'ai reçu une fois une lettre De quelqu'un je n'ai pas su que Son coeur s'avait été cassé Elle n'a pas eu de

lieu pour aller « Vous voyez, elle avait espéré Que ceci ait été juste un rêve Sa lettre était déchirure-taché

Et déchirant de lire « Il a dit Cher étranger : Vous ne savez pas probablement pourquoi j'arriverais écrire

Mais je vous sais bien que vous ne me savez pas » « Mais j'ai une question que je sais ce pourrait être

étrange Vous voyez que j'ai été excédé Avec aucune façon pour cacher mon visage je me sens comme si mon coeur

est incapable de saigner j'ai des déchirures que je refuse laisser la chute Piquant mes yeux » « je suis

incapable à l'endroit

Etaient l'a arraché timidement mes rêves L'une qui m'a dit Qu'il calme m'a aimé » « au fond que j'ai vu Dans

une encre de couleur différente Il a lu s'il vous plaît m'aide Sincèrement, Lilly » « d'abord je n'ai pas su

quoi dire je n'ai pas su ce que pour me sentir que je n'a pas eu d'idée qui quelque chose si pénible pourrait

adhérer des étranger complets » « Si je réponds Cher Lilly : C'est juste une mémoire Prend les morceaux Qu'il

est parti vous avec » « ne s'inquiète pas Si Bientôt vous verrez que Cette douleur est vraie Et ces blessures

guériront » « attendt Juste Et votre coeur ne sera pas réparé de besoin faisant semblant Que vous allez très

bien Votre coeur s'a été cassé » « Vous avez besoin de lâcher toutes ces Déchirures qui piquent vos yeux Pour

vous voient l'accord pour pleurer » « maintenant vous pouvez sembler sans valeur qu'Il A bien à aller quelques

nuits sans le sommeil ne s'inquiètent pas, Lilly, vous serez beau Vous vous sentez comme si vous ne sourirez

jamais Ou n'aurez jamais un autre jour rêve Le l'un était la mouche de l'ange Et il est par votre côté »

« Vous voyez, Lilly il y A seulement l'obscurité Si vous ne vous déplacez pas sur il y A seulement le

déchirement Facile à perdre un meilleur ami Et le l'un qui a rempli votre coeur » « Mais sans vous, Lilly il y

aura seulement l'herbe que Nous verrons seulement vert Fait ne vous voyez pas ? Ceci est ce qu'arrive Quand

fleurit du détritus pour fleurir »

Quand les fleurs refusent de fleurir »


End file.
